Betrayal & A Broken Heart
by Kol's beloved Liliana
Summary: Aria was always a good girl. Never talked back, always did her chores. So why does she suffer all of this pain. Mentions of suicide, don't like, don't read.


**Betrayal & A Broken Heart**

_I told you on the day we wed_

_I was gonna love you till I'se dead_

_Made you wait till our wedding night_

_That's the first and last time I wear white_

I watched as my 'husband' kissed that whore who already spread her legs for another married man. It made my heart cold and shattered as they continued this, this adultery while I remained the faithful quiet wife. Here people said that Elijah was the noble, moral brother. They couldn't have been farther from the truth.

_So if the ties that bind ever do come loose_

_Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose_

_Cause I'll go to Heaven or I'll go to Hell_

_Before I see you with someone else_

Niklaus and Kol have noticed me growing distant from the family. Even little Henrik was worried about me and angry at Elijah. My mother Ayana knew what was the cause of my distraught and tried to console me, saying how Tatia was a strumpet and eventually she'll break his heart. Life just seems worthless and cruel if I had to watch Tatia bare Elijah's children, and she's not even his wife!

_Put me in the ground_

_Put me six foot down_

_And let the stone say:_

Kol had always loved me and cared for me like I was the most important thing in the world to him. Niklaus saw me as a younger sister who always made sure he was alright after one of Mikael's rages. The whore had the audacity of telling me how Elijah was so good in bed and how she was with child.

_"Here lies the girl whose only crutch_

_was loving one man just a little too much"_

_If you go before I do_

_I'm gonna tell the grave digger he better dig two_

As I walked along the edge of the forest, I realized that the full moon was in exactly two days. I'd have to work quickly to ensure no one stopped me from relieving this pain. Mother always said that there was peace in death. So why continue living this nightmare when I can finally be with daddy. The wolves got him many summers ago when I was but four summers old.

_Well,_

_It won't be whiskey, won't be meth_

_It'll be your name on my last breath_

_If divorce or death ever do us part_

_The coroner will call it a broken heart_

The night of the full moon has arrived and just as I suspected, Elijah was gone with Tatia. I made sure all the letters I had written were placed where I was supposed to have slept. In my best dress that Kol always loved, I left to free myself of this pain. My life was already gone before the claws hit me.

_So put me in the ground_

_Put me six foot down_

_And let the stone say:_

**Kol's POV:**

I awoke in the morning with my family after that hellish full moon night. Checking on Aria, I found her gone but her furs didn't look slept in. The letters on top caused my breath to hitch. Opening the one with my name on it, it read:

Dearest Kol,

I am sorry to say that I am no longer among you. By the time you've read this, the wolves will have claimed my body. Do not weep though for I will always be with you and know that I could never be ashamed of what may come. However the pain had become too much.

Forever and Always your love,

Aria Ayanadottir

She was gone my beloved Aria, my lioness.

_"Here lies the girl whose only crutch_

_Was loving one man just a little too much"_

_If you go before I do_

_I'm gonna tell the grave digger he better dig two_

**Elijah's POV:**

After returning from my night with Tatia I went to where my family and my wife Aria surely were at. When arriving on the scene, I saw Kol, Niklaus, Mother and little Henrik weeping but there was no sign of Aria. "You bastard!" Kol screamed at me, "because of you Aria has left." This couldn't be right, Aria loved me no matter how unfaithful I was. Sadly mother just shook her head and handed me a letter that read:

Elijah,

Was I really that unlovable that you had to find comfort in the arms of someone else. That someone who was not your faithful wife of ten summers. What did I ever do for you to cause me this pain. It has become unbearably clear to me now, you never once meant those vows we spoke to each other.

Faithfully yours,

Aria Ayanadottir

She was gone, I caused her too much pain in the end.

_Dig two ooh, ooh_

_I took your name when I took those vows_

_I meant 'em back then and I mean 'em right now,_

_Ooh right now_

**Niklaus POV:**

Elijah is no longer the brother I once knew. He has fallen just like any other man to that succubus' deception and Aria, my sweet, beloved little sister, paid the price for his infidelity. I ended up hating him for the rest of my existence.

_If the ties that bind ever do come loose _  
><em> If "forever" ever ends for you <em>  
><em> If that ring gets a little too tight <em>  
><em> You might as well read me my last rites<em>

**Third POV:**

As they all left the caves a body was visible at the edge of the forest. There in her finest dress dead was Aria Ayanadottir a beloved Sister daughter and friend.

People wept for a life that was cut short by the fates. When just the Mikaelsons remained Rebekah and Ester openly wept for the lose of little Aria who died too young.

_And let the stone say: _

_ "Here lies the girl whose only crutch _  
><em> Was loving one man just a little too much" <em>  
><em> If you go before I do <em>  
><em> Gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig, uh! <em>

_ There'll be a stone right next to mine, _  
><em> We'll be together 'til the end of time <em>  
><em> Don't you go before I do, <em>  
><em> I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two <em>

_ I told you on the day we wed _  
><em> I was gonna love you 'til I's dead<br>_

* * *

><p>AN: Song- Better dig two_ the band perry

This Idea hit me when I was listening to this song, Merry Christmas everyone.


End file.
